Meet Melody Pond
by Of-Ravens-And-Writing-Desks
Summary: "But what if it was her?" Amy swiveled around to face her husband. "We saw him die, Rory. What if that was her? What if our daughter kills the Doctor?" What happens after the Doctor dissapears? Missing moment from AGMGTW.


Disclaimer: I am sorry to admit that Doctor Who, regretably, does not belong to me.

Done for fanfic 100 prompt #024; Family

A/N: If you're still worried about spoilers at this point, I'm dissapointed in you. GO WATCH 'A GOOD MAN GOES TO WAR' YOU LOSER! Now that that's out of my system, Oh my goodness River Song is Rory and Amy's daughter!

I wish they would have done a little bit more with Amy and Rory at the end of the episode. The camera just panned over their shocked, slightly scared faces. Not screaming, or crying, or accusations. Nothing. If I know Amy, she would snap out of it and freak out. Especially since she's still all hormonal. So, this lil' scene takes place probaby about an hour after the big reveal, when Amy's done shouting and Rory's snapped out of his quasi-coma. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Rory, what are we going to do?"<p>

Amelia Pond sat on the floor of a shuttle that River had 'commandeered' from the remainder of the fleet at Demon's Run. She had her knees gathered up by her chest, and a steady stream of tears flowed down her cheeks. Rory floundered around her, trying in vain to comfort his distraught wife.

"She's gone! They-they took her!" she said with another cry. She grabbed Rory's collar and pulled him down next to her, burying her face in his neck. He slipped her onto his lap and rocked her back and forth, planting kisses in her hair as she shook with sobs.

"It'll be fine, everything will be alright, the Doctor will-"

"The Doctor!" she gasped , dragging herself up to her husband's eye-level. "They're going to use her as a weapon! Our baby's going to- she's- she's-" Amy choked off, her throat constricting.

"Shhhh..." Rory stroked her hair, pulling her even closer to him. "The Doctor knows what he's doing. He won't let anything happen to Melody, or himself. Everything will be fine."

"But what if it was her?" Amy swiveled around to face her husband. "We saw him die, Rory. What if that was her? What if our daughter kills the doctor?"  
>"You know that doesn't happen."<p>

"But what if it does?" Amy was on the verge of panic now, wringing her hands in her lap. "What if it already has? What do we know about River? She was convicted of murder! What if it's the Doctor's murder? What if Melody kills the Doctor?"

"You don't have to worry about that, Amy."

The couple turned to see River leaving against the doorframe behind them.

"River!" Rory sprang to his feet "We were just- um, you know-"

"Yes. I do know." River's expression softened as she took in the sight of her weeping mother. "Amy-"

"What happened to you?" Amy demanded, wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands and standing up beside her husband. "After they took you, what happened?"

River sighed, then smiled gently at her mother. "Spoi-"

"Don't you dare."

River chuckled, pushing herself off the wall and taking a step towards her parents. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Rory put his arm around Amy's waist, pulling her into his side. "About an hour ago, you were our brand new baby girl, Melody Williams- err, Pond. Now, you're River Song. What happened to our baby?"

River let out a breath, then reached for her mother's hand. Amy stared at it warily. "I don't bite, I promise."

Slowly, Amy reached out and took hold of her daughter's hand. River guided her mother to a chair, and sat down next to her, Rory taking the position on Amy's other side. "I remember this day," River started, gazing off as if she could see beyond the walls of the ship. "It's part of the Timelord biology, perfect memory. I remember the story you told me about dad, Amy, even though I didn't understand what you meant at the time." River paused there and looked at her mother, who was getting teary again. "That story got me through my childhood. I always knew that someone was coming for me, that someone was going to rescue me. I remember the first time we were together as a family, the Doctor included. He was the only one who could understand me then, and he still is..." she drifted off, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Wait, you mean the doctor actually speaks baby?" Rory shook his head in disbelief. "Is there anything that he can't do?"

River grinned, then continued her story. "I remember both of you protecting me, keeping me safe."

"But we didn't!" Amy interrupted, "They took you! You- you were just a baby and they took you!"

"Yes, they did, and there was nothing to be done to stop that."

"But they made you into a weapon! They took my baby girl and made her into a Doctor-killing machine!"

"Amy..." Rory cautioned.

"Did you kill him?"

River sat in silence, looking down into her lap.

"You did, didn't you?" Amy's eyes widened with horror.

"Amy, I honestly cannot tell you. It would create too many paradoxes." She ran a hand through her mop of hair. "It would be like the Doctor telling me how I die, which he undoubtedly knows. If he were to tell me, I would try to avoid it, which would create a paradox. Too many paradoxes and the universe starts falling apart." She looked up at her mother with sorrowful eyes. "I am truly, so very sorry, but I can't tell you."

Amy sniffed, then nodded, wiping angry tears from her eyes. Rory nodded as well, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder. "I suppose that means you can't tell me if you and the Doctor are married, because I would definitely try to avoid that situation. Besides, I don't remember him asking my permission."

River smiled. "Spoilers."

The trio sat in silence for a moment before River stood. "Well, its time for me to take you two home. Doctor's orders. The engines should be warmed up by now, so we should have you there in no time." She paused in the doorway to look at her parents one more time. "It will all work out in the end, I promise." She turned to go.

"Melody?"

River looked back. Amy had stood and was crossing the room. She stopped in front of the older woman and clasped her daughter's hands in her's. "Will we see you again? You know, in your past?"

She smiled and brushed a tear from her mother's cheek. "You know I can't tell you that."

Amy nodded. "It was worth a shot."

Suddenly River was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug, her mother wrapping her arms around her. After a moment, Amy let go, sniffling. Rory enfolded his daughter in a hug as well, then quickly released her.

Amy smiled, giving River's hand a squeeze. "Take us home."

* * *

><p>AN: Love it? Hate it? Think it would have worked out differently? Please tell me!

Push the button and see Rory in his Roman Centurian garb. (okay, maybe not, but still review!)


End file.
